It is known from EP 0317154A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,995 to provide filters for cigarettes which include a rotatable filter segment having two smoke flow paths containing different flavourant materials, that can be rotated to select different paths through which smoke travels to the consumer. This enables the user to select a flavourant or different levels of filtering, in dependence on the angle of rotation of the filter segment.